Rich Love
by cc930
Summary: This story is about a middle-class girl name Miki who falls for a rich guy named Rei, to put it in one sentence.


**{Opening}**

I was getting ready for my first day of school. This year is my last year of school, thankfully. I woke up early and took a long shower to get ready. I gave one final look at myself in the mirror.

"Perfect," I said to myself. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, ready to go.

**Chapter 1**

[Miki]

On my way to school, I looked at everything around me with a new perspective. It all looks so new, so wonderful! I took a whiff at the fresh air and smiled contentedly.

"Miki!" I turned around to see Maya Haruno, my best friend, running to catch up. Maya had long pink hair with bright green eyes. She was the most laziest person I ever met.

"Oh, hey Maya," I told her smiling.

"Hey, Miki. Can I ask you a huge favor?" she asked, with a look on her face that I knew so well.

I sighed, asking, "You didn't do your summer homework, did you?"

She smiled, quietly saying, "Uhh...no."

"You should do your own homework, you know. Fine, but this is the last time I'll let you copy," I said. We stopped at the corner, waiting to cross the street. When we did, we hurried across. Then I noticed my keychain kitten fell from my phone.

"Oops! My kitten!"I said rushing to pick it up.

When I picked it up, I heard a car honk at me. I froze, like a deer in headlights. I could hear someone calling my name you me, but I still didn't move...Then I was knocked out of the way and landed on the other side of the road. I opened and saw the most gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. He had light brown hair that hung on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous and we just stared at each other.

"Are you okay?" Green-eyes asked with a deep hypnotizing voice.

"Umm...yes. Except a little squished," I said.

"Oh, sorry," he said getting up. He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me up and stared at me, still holding my hand. I couldn't help but stare back then I stared blushing and we both looked away, letting go of each other's hand.

"Thank you for saving me," I said shyly.

"It's alright. I'm Rei Hanazawa," he said.

"I'm Miki Hayama and if there's any way I can repay you, please tell me" I said.

He smiled and said, "Well if you let me walk you to school then that'll be enough." I was shocked and started to protest, but Maya ran into me, crying.

"Miki *sniff* I was so scared. Are you *sniff* okay?" she barely said. She was really scared for me.

"It's okay Maya. I'm fine so stop crying. Look, your nose is running," I told her handing her a tissue.

I turned to Rei and told him," I'm sorry. Can we take a rain check? I can't leave her like this." Sakura then noticed Rei standing there. She smiled all traces of fear and worry gone, and then smirked.

'Uh-oh' I thought.

"No no, it's okay. I can walk by myself. See you at school Miki. Bye!" she said taking off.

'That sneaky little!"

"Well we better go before we're late," he said.

"Uhh...What if we got to different schools?" I asked looking for an excuse.

"We don't. We're both wearing the school uniform," he said. And we did. Why I never noticed that is beyond me.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded my head and we started walking.

[Rei]

I couldn't help but sneak peeks at her. She was more beautiful than any other girl I've been with. She had flowing red hair that shimmered in the sunlight and beautiful light gray eyes. Who was she? Why haven't I seen her around before?

"So, Miki. How come I haven't I seen you around before?" I asked. She looked up at me with big gray eyes.

"Well I don't know. Maybe we live in different parts of the city," she said.

"Hmm. Well where do you live?" I asked. She looked at me defensively.

"Look, I appreciate you saving me and all, but I never intended on giving out personal information," she said angrily. So she had a fiery side. I liked that. I smiled at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ask personal information and make you angry," I said.

"It's okay," she said as her face softened a little.

"LOOK OUT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Some kid on a bike came speeding down the hill to school. He looked like he was about to crash into Miki, so I pulled her out of the way.

When I did, she landed in my arms. As I held her, I couldn't help but brush away stray hair in her face and smile. As we stared at each other, I leaned over to kiss her. I watched her close her eyes and lean in as well. Then our lips met. Her lips were so soft and it felt as it could last forever. She blushed and hurriedly leaped out of my arms. She stared at me, covering her mouth.

"We should hurry before we're late" I told her. She nodded and we began walking. I couldn't keep my mind off that kiss...and my eyes off her. I could hear people as we neared the school. When we started passing people, they stared and began whispering.

"Isn't that Rei Hanazawa? Isn't his parents like the richest people in Japan?" Miki noticed the stares but seemed confused by them.

Before I could explain, she turned around and told me, "I'm sorry, but I have to help Maya with her homework. Maybe I'll see you later."

I told her, "Sure." She turned and ran toward the building. I had an aching feeling in my heart, wondering when I'll see her again.

**Chapter 2**

[Miki]

As I walked away, the kiss lingered in my mind. I can't believe I had my first kiss with someone I just met! Despite that, it made my heart flutter. Could it be possibly love at first sight?

"Hey Miki!" Of course Maya had to draw attention to herself.

"Hey Maya. Do you know your homeroom yet?" I asked her.

"Nope. I was waiting for you. I wanted us to see if we had the same homeroom," she answered.

"Oh, okay. Let's go see then," I said. We ran to the far left to look for our names.

"Look! My name! Class 2C, ," Maya yelled. I looked for my name and there it was, Class 2C. I subconsciously looked for Rei's name and there it was. I smiled.

"Watcha smiling for? I know it's not an I'm-in-the-same-homeroom-as-my-best -friend smile but more like I'm-in-the-same-homeroom-as-the-guy -I-like smile," Maya smirked.

"Well, I guess we're in the same homeroom." I jumped, surprised to see Rei standing behind me smiling.

"Yes, we are. When did you get here?" I asked.

"Just now. Hello again," he said to Maya. I looked at her and could swear I saw hearts in her eyes. She was drooling too much to even respond back.

"Do you want to walk to homeroom together?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah sure. Coming Maya?" I asked her, silently pleading her to. She just stared at Rei as if she didn't hear me. I sighed, defeated.

"Come on. Let's go," I said walking. Everyone stared at us as we began to walk. I noticed jealous glares from the other girls.

'I wonder why everyone is staring at us. Is it because I'm walking next to an incredibly gorgeous guy?' I asked myself. As we neared our class, I could hear the other kids, but when we walked in, everything got real quiet, with more jealous glares.

"Come on," Rei said grabbing my hand and walking to two window seats in the back. They stared at us until we sat down and ignored them, and then they went back to their conversations.

I turned around and asked, "What's going on?"

He looked me in the eye and said, "I think there's something you should know about me. I'm—" but he was interrupted.

"Hey Rei! What's up man?" A guy with bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes walked over. He was incredibly gorgeous, but I thought Rei was better looking. This guy looked a playboy, while Rei was more of a gentleman. I looked at Rei and he was surprised to see him.

"Takeshi? Why are you here?" he asked.

"I heard you were transferring here so I did too," he answered. What in the world was going on? Who was this guy anyway? Then he noticed me.

"Well hello beautiful. Wonder why I haven't seen you sitting there before. I'm Takeshi Kuroda. What's your name?" he asked me.

"I—I'm Miki Hayama," I answered nervously. Rei stood up...and he looked angry. Is he jealous?

"Can we talk?" he asked Takeshi while walking toward the door. Takeshi followed, but not before winking at me. Five minutes later, they were back.

"I apologize for my behavior earlier. It won't happen again," he said. Maya walked in before I could respond.

"Miki, why did you leave me? I-" She stopped when she saw Takeshi. She grabbed my hand and dragged me all the way to the girl's restroom.

"Maya...did you...drag me...here?" I asked between breaths.

"Do you know who that guy was? That was TAKESHI KURODA! His family owns that really fancy hotel in the city! The one all over Japan!" she screamed. Oh.

"How do he and Rei know each other?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Because he's rich, too! Rei's family owns banks! That's where Takeshi's family gets the loans for they're hotels. And not to mention Rei's mom owns famous hot springs and spas all over Japan!"

**Chapter 3**

[Rei]

What the hell was that all about? Maya just came in, grabbed Miki, and ran out. She came back 10 minutes later with this stunned look on her face.

I hurried over to her and asked her, "What's wrong?"

She looked at me and said, "You didn't tell me your family was rich." Oh, she found out.

"I was, but Takeshi interrupted me. I know I should of told you when we first met, but...I'm sorry." I didn't want to reveal my true feelings while everyone was watching.

"Good morning class. I'm Mr. Uchiha, your homeroom teacher. May everyone please take their seats." Miki walked away to sit down and I followed. We did our introductions.

While the teacher wasn't looking, Miki slipped me a note, saying "I forgive you." I smiled, but a thought crossed my mind: Did she forgive me because her feelings were true? Or was it because of all the money my parents make?

When lunch rolled around, reporters were already trying to get into the school.

"Wow. Didn't expect it to be a lot," Takeshi said looking out the window.

"Really?" I asked. I should of expected the roaches to come in a together. Figures. I already know CGC (Celebrity Gossip Central) showed up. They're always trying to find dirt on me. I look at Miki.

'What if she gets caught up?' I started to walk over, but was blocked by people worse than reporters…fan girls.

"Rei! Can you sign this please?" I had to get out of there.

[Miki]

Rei looked like he was suffocating with all of those fan girls. Then he pushed out of the crowd, ran to me, grabbed my hand, and ran. It was as if we were criminals escaping from prison with those fan girls chasing us. I could barely keep up, because Rei was running so fast.

"I see a door. Turn, okay?" he told me. We ran through the door and up the steps. We ended up on the roof, waiting to see if they followed us. They didn't so we sat down to catch our breath. I looked around me. It was so beautiful up here! I stood up and walked to the gate, looking up at the sky and down at the school.

"It really is beautiful up here," I said.

"Yes, beautiful," Rei said. We stood there looking at each other until we had to go back to class. That was my first day and, after many weeks, I got to know Rei better.

**Chapter 4**

[Miki]

It was winter break now and my last year of high school is going to be great. I met the most amazing guy, Rei. We have our own little place, which is the roof, of the school. We go there every day for lunch. Kids at school think we're dating, but we're not. We've kissed, but only once. I'm thinking about all this while I'm shopping for Rei's Christmas gift, but I don't know what to get him, from him being all rich. As I'm walking, I hear a couple of girls talking about Rei, but I don't like what I'm hearing.

"What? He's engaged? With who? I thought he had a girlfriend?" a chubby one said.

"No, they're not dating. He said they were just friends. And he's engaged to that blonde rich girl Aya Anders. Shes supposedly American," the tall blonde one said. I couldn't believe it! Does he know? Of course he knows. Someone would of told him.

'Why didn't he tell me?' I thought. Come to think of it, he was acting strange this week, like he wanted to tell me something. If my phone hadn't played Rei's ring tone, then I would of never answered it.

"Hello," I answered weakly.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked. I could hear worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm alright. Think I'm catching a cold," I lied. I couldn't tell him I knew. I wanted him to tell me.

"Can you meet me at the big Christmas tree at the in town? I have to tell you something," he asked after about 2 minutes of silence.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there," I answered.

"Okay. I'll be waiting," he said hanging up.

'Will he tell me?' I asked myself. I started walking to town square. When I got there, I saw Rei...talking to his soon-to-be-wife. Then the most painful, heart-breaking thing happened. They kissed! Tears began to form in my eyes and I ran. I ran away from the memory, the pain...from Rei.

[Rei]

I don't know how it happened, but it did. One minute we were talking, the next she kissed me. As I pulled away, I looked around to see if any reporters saw, but all I saw was Miki running away crying. So I ran after her, but there were too much people to get through.

"Damn," I said to myself. I walked back to the tree, angry. But maybe it wasn't her? Maybe I was wrong? I sighed, because I knew that that was all crap.

"Rei! Are you alright? You just ran away and I was worried," Aya said when I got back. Truthfully, I wanted to hit her for screwing up what I had with Miki, but my mom told me to never hit girls, and I wasn't that kind of guy.

So, instead, I said, "I have to go." I left her there, looking hurt and confused. I didn't care though. I knew I had to make things right. I had to talk to someone about this, so I walked to Takeshi's house.

"Hey man. What's up?" he asked when he opened the door.

"I have girl problems and you're the expert on girls," I told him.

"Well come on in! Let's talk girls," he told me with this happy look on his face.

"Tell me your problem," he said.

"Well Miki might have saw me kissing Aya," I told him.

"Well, it makes it worse if YOU kissed her. Did you?" he asked.

"No, she kissed me," I said.

"Well you need to talk to her. If you wait too long, it'll only make it worse. You should go now," he said. Wow, he actually gave me good advice.

"Thanks Takeshi. That was really helpful," I told him.

"Hey no problem! If you need any more advice, don't be afraid to ask," he said. I left, determined to get Miki back no matter what.

**Chapter 5**

[Miki]

I didn't want to go home for my family to see me so I went to Maya's house. I needed my best friend to talk to. She knew something was wrong when she opened the door and saw me crying. She took me to her room, then gave me hot chocolate.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked.

It took me a while to answer her, but I eventually said, "I saw Rei kissing another girl." First she was surprised, then sad, and finally angry.

"That jerk! How could he do this to you? He knows how much you like him! I'll kill him!" I stopped her before she could do something stupid.

"It's okay. I think it was his fiancé anyway. It wasn't like we were dating or anything," I said. She sat down next to me.

"But he needs to think about your feelings. Wait. How did you catch him anyway?" she asked.

"I was supposed to meet him at the big Christmas tree in the city," I answered.

"But why would he kiss her when he knew you were coming to meet him? It doesn't make any sense," she pondered. I never thought of it that way. Did he kiss her...or did she kiss him? But why was she there? There were so many questions!

"Maya! There's someone at the door for you!" her mom called. She ran downstairs to the door. Downstairs, I could hear her yelling at someone. I walked down to see her yelling at Rei. We made eye contact and all I could think about was that kiss. I looked away, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Can we talk Miki?" he asked.

"No, you can't talk to her! You really hurt her you know," Maya angrily told him.

"I didn't ask you. I asked Miki. Butt out," he told her getting rather annoyed.

"Butt out? I'm her best friend, so I have a duty to-" Maya said.

"Okay. We can talk," I said interrupting her. I walked down the stairs and out the door, with Rei following me. We stood without saying anything for a while. Rei finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I should of told you, but I couldn't find the right time to and I didn't know how to tell you," he said.

"It's okay. I understand now. You didn't have any obligation. Maybe we weren't fated to be together. And I'm okay with it," I said. I stopped crying as I looked up at him.

"But, no matter what, you will always have a special place in my heart. I will always love you," I told him. I turned to go back inside. Rei walked up behind me and hugged me.

Then he said, "I don't want to marry her. That's why I asked you to meet me so I can tell you that. But Aya came, then she kissed me. I never wanted to hurt you. You're the only one I love. The only one I want to marry. The only one I want to be with." I couldn't believe it! He loves me and wants to be with me! I turned toward him and saw him crying, so I cried too. Then he leaned toward me and kissed me. From that day on, we were forever together.

3 years later, me and Rei are living a happy life together. We were married 5 months after we graduated. Rei went to college to become a doctor, while I became an elementary school teacher. I am now pregnant with our second child. Our first child, our daughter Makino, is 3 and the most cutest child ever. Me and Rei are hoping to have a boy this time. If it is a boy, his name will be Jin and if it's a girl, her name will be Kaede. Me and Rin celebrate two anniversaries: our wedding anniversary and the day when we first said I love you. I plan to live a happy life with Rin and the wonderful family I love.


End file.
